


Jake Returns

by CrazyForCsiMiami



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Action, Investigations, Kidnapping, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForCsiMiami/pseuds/CrazyForCsiMiami
Summary: Jake comes back, but not in a way anyone expects. When some go missing will the team get them back?





	1. Chapter 1

Just an fyi, Kara is an extra character and in this story universe she is a younger csi but has been with them a long time. She often in her free time by helps out with Austin and patty.  
Also, Eric and Calleigh are married.  
(Jake’s apartment)  
“what do you mean I won’t be getting those checks anymore?!” He asks angrily while on the phone.  
“why? Because….I will have my 3 kids with me starting tomorrow.  
“Yes that’s right they have been living with my ex but will be joining me.” Jake paused and listened “perfect” he finished and hung up.  
Jake smiled, he knew exactly what where to go to get what he needed.  
(Eric & Calleigh’s house 1am)  
Jake pulled up close to the house and saw a bright pink car in the driveway.  
“Kara’s here too? Well 3 birds with 1 stone never came so easy.”  
He got out the car and looked around to observe the area and looked up the driveway noticing a security camera attached to the garage.  
He looked down on the ground noticing some decorative rocks, taking a risk he snuck down the driveway using the sides of the cars to stay out of the camera’s view. From a short distance, he tossed one of the rocks at the camera breaking the glass.  
Jake quickly looked around again making sure no one noticed him or heard the slight noise.  
He seemed to be in the clear and made his way to the side of the house where there was a door most likely leading to the basement.  
Pulling some small items out of his back pocket he stuck them into the key opening and began picking the pock.  
Once the lock released Jake slowly pushed it open trying to minimize any noise that would come from moving it.  
He poked his head inside the door and saw Austin and Patty laying on the couch. Austin stirred awake pushing his head up.  
“shhhh…” Jake quickly motioned with his finger and pulled out his gun and pointed it towards both kids.  
“wake her up!” Jake commanded with a low toned voice.  
Austin shook his sister Patty gently “Patty...Patty wake up!”  
Patty opened her eyes seeing the man standing before them and gasped in surprise, she turned her head to look back at Austin.  
“Come quietly with me and neither of you will be hurt, do it now!” He waved his gun towards the door.  
Both got up and walked over to the door Austin stepped out of the doorway while Patty hesitated looking up in fear at Jake.  
Jake put his hand on her back slightly pushing forward getting her to move outside.  
“Keep going” He told her.  
Jake continued pointing the gun until they reached the vehicle that was parked beside the curb.  
“Both of you get into the car” Jake told them as he opened the back door.  
Austin put his hand on Patty’s shoulder trying to comfort her even though he himself was feeling scared. Both of them climbed into the backseat looking back at Jake.  
Jake slammed the door closed and pushed the button on the key to activate the child safety locks.  
“I’ll be back, stay put!” Jake walked back to the door he had left open.  
In the car Patty and Austin hugged each other “what’s happening Austin?”  
“I’m not sure but it will be ok Patty, maybe Mom and Dad will wake up and see what’s going on...” Austin looked toward the house.  
Jake retuned inside the house and made his way upstairs knowing he had to be careful and quiet to keep anyone else from waking up and finding him there.  
The first door he walked up to, gently reaching out to tussle the handle, the door opened revealing a dark room, Jake confidently stepped trying to find a light switch only to trip over a toy that had been left out.  
“uhhhg” He moaned after landing on his back.  
Kara was in the room next door; she was a light sleeper so she sat up abruptly wondering if Patty or Austin fell off their bed. She got up to go check on them.  
Jake heard someone getting up so he rushed onto his feet and hid behind the door.  
Kara dragged her feet across the carpet still feeling a little drowsy walking into the kids bedroom and felt around for the light switch and turned it on.  
“Got ya!” He closed the door and Kara turned around opening her eyes wider and reached her hand up rubbing them not believing what she was seeing.  
“Jake?” she said feeling confused “what are you doing here?”  
Jake stepped closer to Kara reaching into his jacket pocket. “I can explain…” He paused and pulled out a syringe and jammed it into Kara’s arm. “Later…night night”  
Kara opened her mouth to react but only reached for arm that was throbbing and her mind was suddenly back into a sleepy stupor and dropped to her knees. She pushed her hands down trying to get back up and fight off whatever Jake had just injected.  
Jake reached out his foot and pushed her onto the ground and she went limp and was unconscious.  
Jake smiled maliciously “That was easier than I thought.” He noted before lifting Kara into his arms and carried her back out to his car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Eric & Calleigh’s House - 7 am)  
“Do you know what time they might have vanished?” Horatio questioned looking at Eric  
“No, Patty and Austin had their usual bedtime at 9. Calleigh and I turned in around midnight”  
“No signs of forced entry, that’s what I don’t understand about this.” Calleigh stated  
“How did we miss whatever happened H?” Eric asked with concern  
“Just being human Eric, if there were no loud noises or anything to alert either of you to trouble then how could you have known?” He answered  
“Horatio we got something!” Ryan alerted  
“What did you find Mr. Wolfe?”  
“Found a syringe in the kid’s bedroom, although most of the place has come up clean, whoever took them seemed to know exactly what they were doing but this might have been the one slip up.”  
“Let’s hope so...” Horatio responded “Get that to the lab right away.”  
“you got it!”  
Horatio steered his eyes back toward Calleigh “How are you doing?”  
Calleigh shook her head “I’m just worried sick, this is like a nightmare I had hoped would never happen. “  
“We are going to find them.” Horatio said confidently  
“I know, you have never let me down but I can’t get rid of the worry until all 3 are back safe. “Tears began to form in her eyes. Eric stepped back over and wrapped Calleigh in his arms.  
“Have you found anything Walter?” Horatio asked as he stepped inside the house.  
Walter turned around making eye contact “It’s clean but hopefully we can get something from the security video before the camera got destroyed. I just can’t believe we don’t have much to go on.”  
“Agreed but I don’t think this was random, if someone was able to take all 3 of them without much of a trace I don’t think of that as a coincidence…”  
“Question would be why? The person or people if there was more than one haven’t tried to make contact so I doubt the purpose was for a ransom or anything like it.” Walter commented.  
“I’ve called to have the k-9 unit brought out that might give us a lead but in the meantime, let’s get back to the lab and start processing what little we do have.” Horatio put on his sunglasses and rushed out the door

When she started to open her eyes, her vision was blurry at first slowly things were coming back into focus again.  
“Wha…what happened...my head hurts…” Kara spoke to herself as she began to come aware of her surroundings. Looking up she saw her hands hanging above her head with cuffs locked to the railing.  
She scrunched her eyes as the memories from the previous night came flooding back.  
“Oh yeah… Jake and he…. doesn’t matter right now just need to get out of here!” Kara pushed up on her legs and tried pulling her wrists away that were tightly bound.  
“mmm!! Come-on!” after a few attempts at breaking away from the railing she sat back down feeling defeated.  
Just as she closed her eyes again suddenly she heard the door being unlocked and the knob turning.  
“Look who finally woke up!” Jake acknowledged  
Kara turned her head the other way ignoring him.  
“No need to be that way already, I mean I’m just about to give you a chance to do as I say and you can come out and eat with the kids.” Jake claimed looking at Kara with a smirk.  
“The kids? What are you...” Kara started to ask before being interrupted  
“Oh yeah that’s right I had you knocked out, I also took those 2 kids I’ve known about all along, Austin and Patty.”  
Kara furrowed her brows “I don’t know what you think you are doing Jake but this definitely doesn’t score any brownie points with Calleigh if that’s what you are getting at!” She turned her head away a second time.  
Jake hesitated for a moment before speaking up “This has nothing to do with Calleigh, although I will say the whole family thing should be with me not Eric so in a way this could be settling things how it should have been, but that’s not why. Having the 3 of you with me is going to keep the cash flowing.”  
“From where?” She asked  
“You don’t need to know!” Jake argued  
“You promised Horatio that you would never turn to the dark side, look at yourself now.” Kara indicated looking him in the eyes.  
“Oh speaking of Horatio.” He shook his head “don’t count on him finding and rescuing any of you. I left that scene clean as a whistle, I doubt they would even think about me, no everyone will be looking the people they know to be bad guys.”  
Kara stayed quiet while Jake reached up and released her hands from the cuffs, he pulled her up by the arm and pushed her out of the door into another room.  
Austin and Patty looked up “Kara!” both shouted in unison and ran into her arms.  
“Are you both ok?” Kara looking each of them over for any sign of injury.  
“Patty and I are ok” Austin assured Kara gave another hug relieved that they were unharmed for now.  
Jake walked to the other side of the counter before sliding some bowls with hot oatmeal over towards Kara “Before you decide to try anything Kara just know that it will cost all of you, misbehave and none of you eat and I’ll keep you locked in that closet away from them”  
He motioned towards Austin and Patty.  
Kara just looked at him in silence gritting her teeth. She turned around and put 2 of the bowls on the table in front of the kids.  
Austin and Patty began eating Kara watched hoping that Jake had not contaminated the food in any way, looking over her shoulder, Jake was preparing his own food.  
Kara resisted eating the food and instead just tried to brain storm how she could get the kids out of this situation safely without Jake interfering and making things worse. She could only hope the team had found something anything that could lead them in the right direction.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We should be in there; we can’t just be sitting here!” Eric complained while pacing around the break room.  
Calleigh crossed her arms. “Eric you know we can’t but everyone else is doing everything they can to find out what happened, Frank is out talking to neighbors to see if anyone saw or heard anything.”  
Eric’s phone suddenly rang he quickly picked it up to answer. “Hey What do you got? really? ok we’ll be right there.” He looked at Calleigh  
“Ryan has the results of whatever was in that syringe found in the bedroom.”  
Calleigh’s eyes widened, she shot up off the couch and both rushed down the hallway to find Ryan down in the lab.  
Soon the rest of the team gathered around to hear what had been discovered.  
“Ok Mr. Wolfe what do we have?” Horatio inquired tilting his head.  
Ryan took a deep breath “The syringe contained Propofol, it’s a type of anesthetic used in hospitals before surgery or for sedation.”  
Eric and Calleigh both looked at each other with shocked expressions.  
Ryan leaned his arms on the table. “I know this isn’t much but...” He stopped his words short when Horatio spoke up.  
“Ryan you might actually have something there…I think we have our first lead.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Miami-Dade medical clinic – 10 am)  
“I must say it’s a surprise to see you here again Lt Caine, so what is it that I can do for you?” Doctor Navarro questioned. He leaned back against the desk behind him.  
“You can start by telling me where you were lastnight?” Horatio turned and stared deeply.  
“I was finishing up a shift at the hospital and after that I went home to get a few hours’ rest before I returned here, that can be confirmed.” Navarro replied.  
“I will check into that, but what can you tell me about some vials of anesthetic going missing from that hospital that was reported a few days ago?” Horatio questioned.  
“I have only heard about it, I am unaware of any details, I don’t understand why you all are here going down this road again with me?”  
“There was a syringe full that was used at a crime scene and I want to know why.” Horatio added.  
“And you are assuming I had something to do with either incident? Just like I told you, check with the hospital, I was working last night…” Navarro lifted a hand up towards Horatio  
“We are finished for now, if you want to discuss anything further, I suggest you return with a warrant; I have many patients to see.” Navarro avoided Horatio’s gaze and walked towards the door.  
“To be continued.” Horatio assured.  
(Miami Dade General Hospital)  
Natalia walked out of the doors and back to the hummers that the rest of the team was standing around waiting.  
“What did they say?” Calleigh asked  
“They confirmed that Navarro was here until 1:30 am.” Natalia reported.  
Eric turned around putting his hands over his face briefly “That still leaves us at a dead end, we’ve never been this stumped before.”  
“The longer this goes on the odds get worse.” Ryan commented.  
Horatio sighed “Let’s go back and find out if Travers has found anything from the security camera footage.”  
Everyone agreed and loaded into the hummers to head back.  
(Jake’s apartment)  
Austin Patty and Kara were sitting in the living room playing card games with the deck Jake had put down to keep them busy while he remained on the phone most of the morning.  
Just as he walked into the back bedroom and closed the door Austin leaned in closer to Kara.  
“Do you have a plan?” He whispered  
Kara turned her head looking toward the room Jake had just entered before returning a look back to Austin.  
“It’s pretty clear he thought all of this through, the only thing I can think of is that I need that cell phone and him out of the way, but that’s easier said than done; If I try to take him down without it going perfect, he’ll punish all of us big time.” Kara explained “I don’t want you guys getting hurt or miss a meal.”  
“We would be ok if it gets us closer to being saved, we’ll be brave, right Patty?” Austin looked to his little sister for confirmation.  
Patty Nodded her head and smiled at Kara.  
“Ok, in that case, I have an idea, I’ll give it a shot.”  
Jake came back into the living room. “I need to go out for a while so back to the closet for you.” Jake grabbed Kara under her arm yanking her up.  
“I don’t think so!” Kara stated pulling her arm away and punched Jake in the stomach and lifted her leg to kick him where any guy could be knocked down.  
“Uh-oh” she responded when she realized he was wearing protection.  
Jake turned and grabbed both sides of her shoulders and slammed her into the wall pushing her head against it.  
“That’s right Kara I thought of a lot of things I knew you would come up with. Remember what I told you earlier? You are going to regret that move!”  
Patty got scared and began to cry. Austin wrapped his arms around her trying his best to comfort his frightened sister.  
Jake dragged Kara back into the closet and pushed her down, He grabbed the handcuffs and held her on the floor until he could finish locking her hands again.  
“I wasn’t going to slip this to you again Kara but you leave me no choice…” He reached into a box and pulled out a syringe and a vial.  
Kara looked up to see what he had. “No Jake just don’t…stop all of this”  
“Have a nice nap!” He jabbed her arm in the same spot as before.  
Kara shook her head attempting to resist the sleepiness that was quickly taking over. But in seconds her head dropped down.  
Jake stood up taking a deep breath before walking out and slamming the door. 

(In the Lab)  
Horatio stood silently in the storage room for casefiles staring at one box with the word UNSOLVED written on the front.  
He grabbed it and set it down on the table and pulled the lid off. Looking over a few things he placed the lid back on. Turning around he placed it back on the shelf.  
Horatio walked back out to see Walter coming up to him.  
“H, Travers said the security footage didn’t show much except for the front edge of what might have been the car used in the kidnapping but it can’t see the plate. “He explained  
“Ok, has Natalia found anything from what was collected from the house?” Horatio lowered his head trying to think.  
“Last time I checked, she was still working on it.” Walter answered “what now H? I mean we still have no idea who has them.”  
“right now just make sure to keep close attention to your phone incase Kara or the kids find a chance to contact any of us we don’t want to miss it.” Horatio advised  
Walter sighed “Yeah…ok” He walked away feeling disappointed.  
Meanwhile in the break room Calleigh was resting her head-on Eric’s chest with a few tears streaming down.  
“We are going to find them, and we are going to take down whoever did this.” Eric declared.  
“None of this makes sense though. Who would want to take them? and nothing left behind to lead us anywhere. The more time that goes by the less likelihood that we find them alive. “  
Calleigh wiped her face.  
“Whoever took them obviously didn’t want anything from us or a ransom, otherwise we would have heard by now.” Eric noted.  
Calleigh’s eyes widened and she sat up when an idea came to mind.  
“Eric what if we are going about this the wrong way?” She wondered “What if instead of an already known to be criminal we need to be looking for someone we knew in a personal way.”  
“I’m not sure I understand, what are you talking about Calleigh?” Eric replied  
“I mean do you remember when I went missing and it happened because Cooper posted that webpage with my information? Maybe we should go talk to him.” Calleigh recommended  
Eric rubbed the back of his head  
“Look Calleigh I know we are feeling desperate but we haven’t heard from Cooper in a long time, how would he even know about Austin and Patty?”  
“I don’t know but what I do know is that something is better than nothing at this point.” She commented  
Eric inhaled deeply and stood up “Ok I’ll go talk to Horatio and see what He thinks.”  
(At a gas station across town.)  
Jake pulled up and parked around the backside of the building before looking around and checking the time before the passenger door opened and someone sat down in the car.  
Jake kept his eyes looking forward. “why did you change our meet location?”  
“Because Horatio Cane showed up earlier today, if you had showed up at the clinic we risk our deal”  
Jake looked over at Navarro lifting his brows in surprise. “does he know anything?” Jake questioned.  
“Just about the Propofol being missing from the hospital.” Navarro returned a look at Jake.  
“So you slipped up?” Jake smirked  
“Only because there was a missed delivery causing inventory to take notice.”  
“It’s come in handy used it twice so far.” Jake informed him  
“And you made sure just to use the dosage I told you correct? I don’t want you killing what I’m paying for.” Navarro remarked.  
“Speaking of pay, I have 2 bonus packages if you want them but it would cost extra, if you just want to take what I first offered, you are getting a pretty good deal.” Jake began negotiating.  
“I haven’t forgotten our terms but plans have changed, you must wait until I can get my plane back here and I’ll need you to cover delivery to the airport.” Navarro announced.  
“I can only do that if you help keep Horatio and the rest of them off track.” Jake stated and glared at Navarro.  
“Already in the works.” Navarro opened the door and left the vehicle. Jake watched as he walked back around the building and entered a black suv that sped off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked back into the apartment looking down at the mail in his hands; He paused when he noticed an envelope from the state. He tossed the remainder of the pile onto the table. Pulled out his pocket knife and tore open the envelope. He pulled out what was inside and smiled seeing a check for five hundred dollars.  
Jake heard a crinkling noise behind him and turned around seeing Austin and Patty with a bag of chips.  
Without a word, he walked over and snatched it away and tossed it into the trashcan.  
“We were just hungry.” Austin looked up at him.  
Jake only glared, walking back into the bedroom and grabbing the keys to open the closet.  
Opening the door, he looked up and saw Kara was awake and staring at the ground.  
He waved the check in front of her face. “Look what just came in the mail.”  
Kara lifted her head slowly narrowing her eyes at Jake. “You’re committing fraud?”  
“Did it look like anything else to you?” Jake responded  
“That’s why you snatched Austin and Patty but how did you get the money so easily?”  
“Kara they don’t check for proof, all they want is one sheet of paperwork with just a little bit of information and that’s it, I told you the cash would flow.” Jake explained  
“And you took me for what…just as an extra piece or something?” Kara suggested  
“Taking you is part of a bigger plan that will be revealed when the time comes, but let’s just say that I’m going to be rich!” Jake Bragged.  
“You are in way to deep Jake, you got into the drug business, didn’t you?” She accused  
He reached up and unlocked the cuffs releasing her hands. “Nothing that you need to worry about, now here’s your 2nd chance if you want to eat dinner which I suggest you do since you didn’t touch breakfast this morning.”  
Kara didn’t respond as he pulled her up and led her back into the kitchen.  
(Cooper’s home 6pm)  
Cooper heard a knock at his door and got up off the couch to answer it, he blinked a few times surprised to see who greeted him.  
“Calleigh, Eric? Man, long time no see.”  
“Can we come in?” Calleigh requested  
“Oh..uh yeah come inside.” Cooper stood back motioning his hand toward inside.  
“Ugh can I get you guys anything? Something to drink?” Cooper was trying to be friendly even though there past encounters hadn’t been.  
“No thanks Coop, we are here to talk to you about something urgent.” Eric mentioned  
“Ok well have a seat.” He motioned to the couch while he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
“I hate to bring this up after so long Cooper but you remember that webpage you created about me?”  
“Yeah…of course.” He hesitated  
“And I don’t know if you knew but Eric and I had adopted 2 children named Austin and Patty and if you also remember working with Kara a few times, all three of them went missing and because of the past incident we were wondering if you know of anything that could help, we don’t have much to go on and we just want to get them back safe.”  
“Ok look I know what I did in the past was a mistake and I swear to you that I have not done anything like that again, I mean I knew about your kids but I don’t know anything or I should say I am not be involved in any way.” Cooper’s hands began to sweat, he rubbed them on his clothes.  
“Are you absolutely sure?” Eric looked him straight in the eyes.  
“Yes I promise. But I do hope that you get them back and if there is anything I can do to help just let me know.” Cooper confirmed.  
“Ok, thanks Cooper that’s all we needed so we will get out of your way.” Calleigh and Eric both got up and headed for the door.  
Cooper just stared on still in shock to see them again after so long.  
Once outside both were walking back to the hummer. “Eric I have one other idea of a favor I could call for but you aren’t going to like it...” Calleigh looked down  
Eric turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Calleigh look I am open to anything right now, just tell me what you’re thinking.”  
“Since we are limited on what we can do I was thinking if I could get a hold of Jake maybe he could help, Eric I know how you feel about him and I don’t want to…” Eric cut in before she finished.  
“Calleigh it’s ok, call him I agree with you; whatever it takes.”  
Calleigh looked up into his eyes and nodded her head before pulling out her phone.  
(Jakes apartment)  
Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner when his cellphone started ringing.  
“I’ll be right back.” Jake grabbed his phone from the counter and took it into the bedroom shutting the door.  
While pushing around his food Austin spoke up. “Hey Kara, you never told us the story of how you started working at csi, could you tell us now? might help pass some time.”  
Kara sat the fork down on her plate.  
“actually it was all thanks to an internship I did for a forensics program during college. I got to experience all the works from going on ride alongs with Frank to learning about all the processing jobs within the lab. Horatio took some interest during the times I got to observe in the field, I would point out a lot of details;  
Before I was finished Horatio recommended to the chief for me to be tested for the qualifications, He thought I had some potential. Passed everything and the chief allowed me on just a few months’ shy of graduation.”  
“Because you were smart?” Patty asked  
“I don’t know about smart but I guess they thought I had a knack for the job.” Kara looked back at the food on her plate.  
“That’s cool” Austin smiled  
In the bedroom Jake looked down and saw the caller id on his phone to his surprise it was Calleigh on the other end. He placed his hand over the label and looked back and forth before deciding to answer.  
“This is Berkley.”  
“Jake this is Calleigh.” She told him  
“Oh ok, I’m guessing there’s a good reason for you to be calling?” Jake opened the door just a crack and peeked out to make sure everyone else were still at the table before shutting it again.  
“Yeah actually there is I was wondering if you could do us a favor, see my kids Patty and Austin, Kara who was at our house at the time went missing and since Eric and I can only do so much it would be great to have an extra set of hands at the lab.”  
“You know I wish I could help Calleigh but I am really keeping busy lately; I will call to let you know if I happen to see or hear anything and I do wish you luck on getting them back home safe and sound; I got to let you go, alright bye.” Jake hung up, he felt suspicious about receiving that call not knowing if they had made any progress.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In the lab 8 pm)  
“It’s been a long day for all of you, so far things are running dry but I believe we’ll find something we will not give up until they are found but I think it will help if we start again tomorrow with fresh eyes, I think everyone needs to go home and rest.  
Eric looked around to see reactions before speaking up “We can’t just leave yet, something to has to give, maybe we are just missing something or not digging deep enough.”  
“I agree, if anything we can all take turns getting a few hours’ sleep in the break room.” Ryan insisted  
Calleigh shook her head “I can’t sleep knowing they are out there somewhere and we haven’t gotten any closer to finding them!”  
“I’m with Ryan whoever feels they need some sleep then try to rest in the break room but I can keep going.” Walter added  
“Ok although I agree, what’s next? So far we literally have nothing, it’s awful.” Natalia expressed in frustration.  
Horatio raised his brows and turned to the side. “I think it’s time for a press conference, first thing in the morning.” He looked around and saw everyone nod their heads in agreement.  
(Jake’s apartment 9pm)  
Patty & Austin had started yawning and rubbing their eyes, it was past their bedtime and they were exhausted with everything they had been through.  
Kara was mentally exhausted and feeling helpless not being able to get the kids out of this on her own and feeling sore from her previous failed attempt to gain an advantage over Jake.  
Jake came back into the living room “I put down 2 sleeping bags in the bedroom, I guess you to should probably go to bed.” He pointed at the kids.  
Austin and Patty looked back at Kara. She reached out her hands “Come on guys, I’ll sit with you until you fall asleep.”  
Patty reached out and took hold of Kara’s hand and Austin came alongside them.  
They walked into the back bedroom and Kara slid the door close to the frame leaving it just slightly ajar.  
The kids sat down and got settled in the sleeping bags, Kara took 2 pillows off the bed and put them on the floor trying to make things more comfortable for them.  
She sat down against the wall sitting in between them.  
Patty looked up. “Kara are we going to be stuck here forever?” she asked innocently  
“No..not at all.” Kara placed a hand on both of their backs. “I know that your mom and dad, Horatio and the rest of the team are looking for us night and day and they are going to find us.”  
Kara closed her eyes for a moment knowing she was also trying to convince herself too.  
Sitting in silence for a little while, Kara looked down and noticed Austin and Patty had fallen asleep. Suddenly she heard Jake’s cellphone ring, she pushed down on the floor to stand up.  
Trying to sneak quietly she leaned back against the wall next to the door trying to listen to the phone conversation.  
“Yeah it’s Berkley……. still want the payment we agreed, you’ll have the plane here in 2 more days? yes I still have her. Don’t worry I’ll just use the sedative again she’ll be out for hours.”  
Kara covered her mouth trying to stay quiet while feeling shocked at what she was hearing.  
“If anything changes call me…ok bye” Jake put his phone on the table and walked over to the kitchen.  
“a plane…2 days? Uh-oh, the big plan he mentioned.” Kara whispered, her eyes darting back and forth.  
She took a deep breath to calm down and opened the door and walk back out to the living room.  
“Did they go to sleep?” Kara froze in place hearing Jake ask her a question.  
“Yeah, yes they did.” She confirmed.  
“Good” He said continuing to rummage through the cabinets.  
Kara’s eyes traveled around the room when she spotted something familiar on the bookshelf in the corner.  
She rushed over to look at it. “You still have the photo album I put together.” Kara opened the book and turned a few pages.  
Jake turned and watched her for a moment.  
“Do you remember when I asked you to let me take pictures of you on your motorcycle?” she reminded him  
“Yep”  
“And I remember making it for you as a gift after you were injured in that transport van accident.” Kara closed the album returning it to the shelf. She turned around to face him hoping those words had softened him up a bit.  
“So…. are you planning to share any details about the ‘big plan’ with me?”  
“You will find out about everything in 48 hours Kara.” He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and put his feet up on another.  
Kara chewed on her bottom lip. “Why are you doing this? I mean I know you told me it’s about the money but is it really worth what’s going to happen when Hor...” Jake slammed his hand on the table resounding a loud bang cutting her off mid-sentence.  
“When what Kara?! When Horatio comes?” He got into her face “I already told you he’s not going to find you, he’s not going to swoop in and save the day, I know how much you love happy endings but that’s not always how life works!”  
Kara blinked repeatedly trying to rid of the tears that sprang into her eyes.  
Jake walked away and went back to his original spot at the kitchen table and took a swig of his drink.  
Kara wiped her eyes with the top of her shirt and sat down on the couch suddenly feeling tired after the wave of emotions coming over her mind.  
She looked toward the window seeing some stars in the sky, her eyes feeling heavy and within minutes her tired body gave into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early at the lab; all the news stations were setting up and preparing for the press conference.   
“What are we going to tell them?” Ryan looked at Horatio   
“Only what is necessary, nothing more; I don’t want this getting out of hand.” Horatio answered turning his head watching the growing crowd.   
Frank came up to them. “Whenever you’re ready Horatio.”   
“Ok thank you Frank.” Horatio walked over to the podium as the crowd quieted down before he spoke.  
“Good Morning, I have an urgent matter to announce this morning. We have three missing people, considered to be in immediate danger, if you would please take a good look at these pictures behind me and if you see any of them or have any information about their possible whereabouts please get in contact with Miami Dade PD right away.”   
“Lieutenant Caine!” was shouted multiple times as many of the reporters attempted to get their questions heard.   
“Lieutenant Caine, isn’t true that one of those missing people works for you as a CSI?” shouted one journalist who pushed himself to the front.   
“That will be all, thank you for your time.” Horatio stepped away while each news team continued to try and get his attention.   
(Jake’s apartment- 8 am)  
Kara started to wake up, her eyes still closed she rolled over onto the remote that had been left on the cushion. The TV switched on. She opened her eyes after suddenly hearing Horatio’s voice.   
Hey eyes focused on the screen while slowly sitting up, she smiled, the hope of being found was returning despite Jake’s effort to squash it.   
Kara looked around surprised to see that Jake had left her on the couch overnight instead of forcing her back into the dreaded closet.   
She leaned back over the couch peering over to the doorway behind her and saw that Jake remained sleeping in the bedroom. This was her chance.   
Kara put her feet on the floor, she stood up and lightly made steps over to the front door; gently turning the lock and pressing on the handle but to no avail the door didn’t budge.   
She looked up and noticed a key lock above her head.   
“Man he really did think of everything…. wait the cellphone!” She looked back making sure Jake hadn’t woken up yet.   
She tip toed past the kitchen and into the bedroom, walking beside the bed next to the night stand. Jake’s phone was plugged in to the charger, the cord was stretched out to keep it right next to him.   
Kara reached her arm out to grab it but hesitating feeling nervous and keeping her eyes on Jake making sure he wasn’t going to wake up and catch her.   
As soon as Kara picked it up, the phone started ringing, she tensed up.   
Jake stirred and opened his eyes immediately seeing Kara holding his phone.   
“Um…good morning?” Kara took off into the kitchen hanging up on the caller and trying to quickly dial Horatio’s number while making every attempt to keep away from Jake.   
Jake was up an in instant coming after her.   
“Kara give me the phone!” He demanded  
Kara ran in circles around the apartment, Jake reached out towards her but she dived under the table and crawled to the other side. She got back up but Jake pushed his leg in front of her causing Kara to trip and the phone flew out her hand.   
His cellphone landed on the carpet and they both heard Horatio answer the call.   
“Horatio HELP it’s…” Jake grabbed the phone and hung up before she could get in another word.   
Austin and Patty had gotten up and came to the doorway but stopped once they saw Jake forcing Kara up off the floor. He held her under his arm and dragged her back to the closet. He pushed her in not bothering to cuff her this time knowing that the locked door would keep her contained for now.   
He glanced back at the kids who still had shocked expressions on their faces. He didn’t respond to them only walking away and shutting the bedroom door behind him.   
Patti wrapped her arms around Austin and he hugged her back both knowing what the rest of the day would be like.   
(The lab)   
Horatio stared down at his phone glad that he had it set to record any calls that came in just in case.   
Eric saw the look on his face. “What is it H?”   
“Listen to this, it’s the call I just received.” The audio was mostly muffled and the voice sounded like it was at a distance.   
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Eric asked curiously   
“Yep, let’s get this to travers and see what we can get from this.” Horatio replied.   
“Do you think you can clear it up a bit travers?” Eric requested.  
“Oh yeah, I should be able to pull away any interference and isolate the audio.” Travers predicted.   
Once Travers worked out a few things, he replayed it multiple times while adjusting the sound each time.   
“Here we go.” Travers pushed a button having found the right balance.   
“Horatio HELP!”   
“Was that Kara?” Travers exchanged looks toward Horatio and Eric.  
“Sounds like it.” Eric commented  
Calleigh walked into the room “what’s going on?” she stopped and looked at the screen.  
“Hey that’s Jake’s number” Calleigh exclaimed.   
“Well that means we have our first lead Calleigh” Eric told her.   
“What do you mean a lead?” She asked  
Eric pressed the button to playback the audio. “Oh my gosh!” Calleigh put a hand over her mouth.  
“If Jake is responsible that explains how it would be someone to leave a clean crime scene.” Eric mentioned.   
“Now the question becomes where could they be?” Horatio added.  
“Jake is always moving around but if I can get him on the phone and keep him distracted long enough then we can get a trace.” Calleigh whipped out her phone and dialed Jake right away.   
They all waited in quiet anticipation but to no avail; the ringing continued but no response.  
“Dang it!” Calleigh slammed her phone down on the table in frustration.   
“Babe it’s okay.” Eric tried to calm her down.  
“No its not okay!”   
Ryan, Walter and Natalia rushed in hearing the commotion. “Calleigh what’s wrong?” Ryan probed.  
“We think we may have found who our kidnapping suspect is.” Eric stated   
“What who?” Walter wondered   
“Jake Berkley” Horatio revealed   
“Jake has them?” “do we know where he is?” Natalia exclaimed   
“No and I think he knows were on to him, he won’t answer his phone.” Calleigh assumed   
“Don’t worry Calleigh, this means we are one step closer and this means all 3 of them should be alive.” Ryan assured.  
“Yeah and it should be easy to find out where he’s been living I’ll get right on it!” Walter Rushed out to start on the next task.   
“I swear when I get my hands on that dirt bag!” Eric clenched his hands.  
“You will get your chance Eric, but for now we need to stay focused. Horatio reminded him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was going around the apartment gathering multiple items and shoving them into bags. Setting up suitcases and duffle bags in the living room. Austin and Patty watched silently looking at each other and back at Jake.   
“Um, Jake?” Austin spoke up nervously  
“What?!” Jake sneered   
“What are you packing all these bags for?” Austin pointed his eyes at the pile.   
“Because we aren’t staying here, going have to relocate for a little bit.” He griped   
“Oh.” Austin stepped back trying to be careful not to anger him any further.   
“Can Kara come out now?” Patty pleated while showing Jake a sad face attempting to influence his decision.   
“Kara will come out when it’s time to leave, but prepare yourself for disappointment; she won’t be awake.”  
“Where are we going?” Austin piped up again.   
Jake rolled his eyes feeling annoyed. “we’ll check into a hotel room.”   
Austin put his hands over his stomach when he heard it growling it was getting into the afternoon and they had not even eaten breakfast that morning.   
Jake shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some snack food off the counter.   
“Here, now no more questions, go over there, sit down and play with the cards I gave you.” Jake demanded.   
“Can’t we watch some TV?” Austin requested.   
Jake huffed looking up towards the ceiling. “TV? Find watch the TV whatever just don’t bug me anymore!”   
Both kids ran and sat on the couch, Austin grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels before settling on some cartoons.   
Jake pulled out his phone and speed dialed a call.   
“The plans have changed again, I’m going to have to move all them to a hotel but I won’t be able to deliver for you, there’s a possibility of compromise so if you still want her then you’d better come pick up sooner rather than later. I don’t care if you wait till we make the transition just don’t hold out to long or you might not get your chance.”   
“The it’s a good thing the maintenance for my plane has finished early, it will arrive by sundown tonight.”   
“I’ll keep you updated once we get situated.” Jake hung up and leaned his arms on the counter in front of him. He exhaled knowing that it was going to be a long afternoon.   
(the lab)   
“Natalia have you made any head way?” Horatio consulted   
“Not quite but I’m getting there, so far I’ve called a good majority of apartments in the area so far none of them had confirmation of Jake being a resident but I have a few more to contact hopefully one of them will be our answer.” She explained  
“Ok keep checking, thank you.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eric came into the break room with some fresh coffee, Calleigh was sleeping on the couch.   
He was glad to she was getting some much-needed rest. He sat the cups down on the table and pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
Backing up he dropped down in the chair, leaning back feeling tired himself he sat back and enjoyed his hot cup of Cuban espresso.   
(Jake’s apartment)   
He had just finished packing the car and gotten the kids into the backseat before going back in fully expecting a struggle so he tried to be fast in unlocking the closet and pushed the door open but surprised when Kara didn’t get up. She sat on the floor leaning back against the wall hugging her knees.   
“Thanks to your little stunt this morning, we are going to have to relocate so you know the drill.” As usual he pulled out a syringe and made quick work of filling it. Once he leaned down Kara grabbed onto his hand and bit one of his fingers.   
She tried to get up but Jake retaliated and smacked her face causing her lip to start bleeding. She lost her balance and Jake jabbed the needle into her leg this time.   
Jake waited until he was sure it had taken affect and lifted her up to carry her back outside.   
He got settled into the car and took a last look at his place before pulling out and getting on the road.   
“Horatio, Horatio!” Natalia called his name as she was running towards him, eager to share the news she had gotten.   
“Yeah Natalia, you got something?” He showed his curiosity knowing that reaction meant that some good news was coming.   
“I finally got an apartment owner who let me know without a doubt that Jake had been staying there. Center Lake is the name of it. “   
“Good work Natalia, ok go let everyone know what we have and tell them to meet me outside right away.”   
Horatio had his phone to his ear in seconds. “This is Horatio Caine, I need all patrols out to Center Lake apartment complexes asap.” He ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jake’s Apartment)   
With sirens blaring multiple patrol cars pulled into the apartment complex, right behind them the team arrived in the hummers.   
The owner came out to deliver the extra key and show them the right door that led to where Jake had been living.   
“His car is gone.” The owner pointed out.   
“Ok we will take it from here, thank you for the assistance.” Horatio nodded his head before turning back to the team.   
“Everyone ready?” He asked   
“Let’s do this!” Ryan stated as they were getting into position on both sides next to the doorway.   
Horatio started on the locks and once he knew the door was unlocked he held up his hand counting down from three before pushing it open.   
“Miami-Dade PD!” He shouted while entering the apartment pointing his gun around making sure there was no current threat before moving to the side to allow everyone else in.   
“Clear.”   
Ryan walked toward the back bedroom and looked around noticing the closet door, he reached in and flipped the switch for the light.   
“Clear but Horatio you’ll want to see this.” Ryan suggested while surveying the room.   
Horatio came up behind him and everyone followed wanting to see for themselves.   
“More syringes.” Eric noticed seeing the few that were lying on the floor.   
Horatio observed the cuffs hanging off the closet railing holding it up with his hand for a few seconds, He sighed knowing what those were there for.   
“Where do you think they went?” Natalia shook her head seeing the stuff in front of them.   
“Jake must’ve gotten spooked after the phone call, probably to a hotel.” Walter guessed shrugging his shoulders.   
Ryan crouched down. “Got a small spot of blood here H.”   
Frank walked into the apartment. “Brought your kits.”   
“Perfect timing Frank, thanks.” Ryan picked up one of the boxes and walked back to the closet.   
“So Jake took off with them huh?” Frank indicated.  
“That he did.” Horatio answered keeping his head turned facing back towards the closet.   
“You ok Calleigh?” Walter asked concerned realizing she hadn’t said a word since they got there.   
“Yeah, I don’t know I’m just angry and still worried.”   
“That’s understandable, I can’t imagine what this must be like for you.” He responded.   
“Horatio once you guys finish processing I’ll take the stuff back to the lab to get the process started.” Frank offered.  
“I would appreciate that.”   
(Run down Motel)   
Jake pulled the car up next to the entrance and turned around looking at the kids.  
“You guys sit tight I’m going to check in.”   
He got out and slammed the door still feeling upset that his plans were getting messed up.  
He mumbled under his breath while going into the lobby, he looked up and saw a TV sitting behind a receptionist and saw the press conference being replayed but the volume muted.   
He turned his head trying not to be recognized.   
“Checking in sir?”   
“Yeah just a room for 2 nights. No preferences.”   
“Ok just sign these.” Some paperwork was pushed toward him.   
Jake hesitated to move but quickly realized the receptionist was looking down typing into the computer.   
He signed and filled out everything in a speedy fashion and resumed his original position.   
“Here is your key. If you need anything just call.”   
Jake chose not to say anything and grabbed the key off the counter and rushed back out to the car.   
He got back in and drove to the closet spot by the assigned room.   
“Here’s the rules, you guys don’t say a word to anyone, you keep your mouths shut. When we get inside I’ll let you watch some TV again; I have a visitor coming at some point this afternoon and he’ll be taking Kara with him. As soon as she wakes up you can say your goodbyes because you’re never going to see her again.”   
Austin and Patty looked at Jake hearing those words, both too afraid to say anything.   
Jake turned off the car, got out and sprinted to unlock the door. Austin and Patty got out, Jake pointed inside of the door. “Let’s go, in here now.” He demanded.   
Once they were inside Jake returned to the car, he checked to make sure no one was around now and lifted Kara out of the vehicle, he then carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed.   
He felt around his waist only to realize his cuffs had been left behind at his apartment. He rolled his eyes and stomped back out to the car again.   
He grabbed a duffle bag from the trunk and brought it into the room before he closed the door and locked it.   
He had packed extra restraints just in case, he pulled out some zip ties from the bag and pulled Kara’s hands behind her back and tied it on.   
The moment Jake walked away from her Austin and Patty came over and sat next to her on the bed not wanting to leave her side knowing someone was coming to take her away.   
(At the Lab)  
The team had come back after finishing at the scene to help with processing and try to figure out the next step.   
Calleigh went into ballistics to shoot off some rounds hoping it would relieve some of the pent-up stress she was feeling.   
Eric watched from a distance for a minute before decided to let her have some space for a while and would check on her in a little bit, He instead retreated to the break room for more coffee.   
In the meantime, Horatio was making his way around to see if anyone had results yet.   
“Walter have you got anything?”   
“Yeah H, the blood we found….” He paused for a moment. “It was Kara’s.”   
“Ok.” Horatio put a hand on the table and looked down beginning to feel angry at the thoughts of what could have happened.   
“The apartment owner gave a car description so Frank is out canvasing the area.” Horatio told him knowing He’d be curious about what was next.   
“I hope we find them soon Horatio.” Walter admitted.   
“We all do Walter, we all do.” Horatio repeated.   
(Run down motel)   
Jake had stepped into the bathroom just Kara began to wake up, once the blurriness cleared she moved her eyes around noticing they weren’t in the apartment anymore but instead a dingy motel room.   
She felt her hands tightly bound behind her. Pulling her legs back she sat up.  
“Kara, Jake said someone is going to coming here soon and He said that person is taking you away!” Austin blurted out.   
“Soon, you mean today?” She asked   
Patty and Austin both nodded their heads. Kara’s eyes widened.   
“I heard him talking to someone on the phone I assume was about me but Jake said 2 days…”   
All three were distracted when they heard the toilet flush and Jake came back out. He looked over at them.  
“Did you guys say your goodbyes?”   
There was a knock at the door that got all their attention.   
Austin gasped knowing it was probably whoever Jake had mentioned.   
Jake looked out the peephole, He smiled and pulled down the locks to open the door.   
Kara gasped herself when she saw who walked in. “Navarro!”


	5. Chapter 5

(Run down Motel)  
Kara stared forward with eyes wide now realizing what the bigger plan was that Jake had been mentioning. She began struggling trying to break free from the zip ties.   
Navarro handed Jake a briefcase and nodded his head before going closer to the bed, Austin immediately placed himself in front of Kara stretching his arms out trying to shield her from the man standing in front of them.   
“Stay away from her!” Austin shouted.   
Navarro gave a shallow smile. “Little boy, you won’t be able to stand in my way.” He grabbed Austin and lifted him off the bed and placed him back on the floor, Jake came and held Austin back by his shoulders.   
Navarro turned his eyes toward Kara. “Remember me?”   
“Unfortunately.” She remarked, her eyes constantly looking from him to the door hoping for Horatio to bust in at any moment and get them out of this nightmare.   
Navarro reached his hand back. “Hand me a syringe.” “I need to get her to the airport my plane has arrived.”   
“Kara pushed herself back. “No, Jake don’t sell me away to this creep, please!” She begged.   
“Don’t let him take her!” Patty stayed close to Kara’s side.   
Jake let go of Austin and with a second thought Kara rolled off the bed, Austin ran behind her to loosen the zip tie allowing Kara to pull her hands out.   
She ran to the chair and stood on top before launching herself in the air and landing on Jake.   
“Austin, Patty, run!!” she held her hands over Jake’s face.   
“Come on Patty!” Austin grabbed her hand as they made a run for the door.   
The moment they both got out the door Kara felt the needle plunged into her arm, she knew what would happen next but she continued to hold on before the effects of the sedative took over.   
“She’s yours now!” Jake dropped her back on the bed and dashed out the door to reach Austin and Patty before they got away.  
(The Lab)   
“Frank update me.” Horatio ordered.  
“I went around to a few but didn’t see any vehicles matching but I put out a bolo to all the local motels.”   
Horatio looked toward the floor scrunching his eyes and sighed. “Ok thank you.”   
After taking some time to try and calm her nerves she walked in to see Natalia working on something.   
“What are you looking at?” She asked.   
Natalia turned back towards her, I’m going through traffic cameras thinking maybe Jake’s car will come up on one of the intersections and give a closer idea to where he might have taken them.   
“That’s a great idea Nat.” Calleigh complimented. “Need an extra pair of eyes?”   
“Definitely, that would be a big help.”   
Walter came through the break room to get something out of the vending machine when He saw Eric seemingly staring off into space.   
“You ok Eric?”   
Eric suddenly focused hearing Walter.   
“Oh yeah, I was just thinking…”   
“You must have a ton on your mind, I can’t even imagine with everything, you know.” Walter told him.  
“Uh-huh, I’m angry, confused, I just want to get my kids back and if I get my hands-on Jake I just…” He gestured with his hands.  
“I’d feel the same way if I was you.”   
“I appreciate all the effort you’re putting into all this Walter, all of you guys. You haven’t stopped working since this started and...” Walter sat down next to him.  
“And we won’t stop until we find them. We won’t give up.” Walter assured.   
(Run down Motel)   
Austin and Patty just made into the motel’s office before Jake caught up and grabbed onto both of their wrists.   
Austin looked towards the reception desk. “Help us!” Austin pleaded before being dragged out the door.  
“Nice try, guess I’ll have to keep you both on a tighter leash now.”   
Back in the office the front desk person was slightly confused. She turned around and saw a repeated news report on playing on the TV she watched for a few seconds until the pictures were being shown and realized that the missing kids from the report were the ones she had just seen in the lobby.   
Without any hesitation, she turned back to grab the phone and contact the police.   
“Horatio!” Frank called as he came rushing in. “Got a call from a Motel on Biscayne boulevard that reported seeing Austin and Patty in their lobby.”   
“We’ll take it. Let’s get patrols out there right away but no sirens if that’s where they are I don’t want Jake knowing we are coming.” Horatio explained.   
“You got it.” Frank confirmed  
Eric came in overhearing the conversation. “H?”   
“We got a new lead Eric.”   
“I’ll get Calleigh.”   
The rest of the team had joined up with Natalia watching traffic footage everybody was so focused they didn’t realize Eric had come in.   
“Guys its go time we got a lead!” Eric announced.  
“What are we waiting for then let’s go!” Ryan motioned with his arm towards the door.   
After fighting through traffic to make it to the motel the whole team arrived, the receptionist ran outside. “Room 70, over there.” She pointed.   
“Thank you ma’am.” Horatio said before pulling out his gun and held it by his side. Everyone started to move toward the room and making sure the way was clear.   
Once in front of the door they positioned themselves on both sides.   
Eric stood in front of the door ready for a takedown. “Miami Dade Pd!” He pounded his fist on the door.   
He waited a few seconds. “Open the door Jake!” After getting no response Eric turned his head to Horatio who gave him a nod.   
He took a few steps back before running full force with his side into the door, it took a few tries but after finally giving it a forceful kick the door flew open.   
“Miami Dade PD!” He repeated   
Jake stood up shocked, tried to grab for his gun but was quickly subdued by Ryan and Walter.  
“Dad!” Austin proclaimed   
“Daddy!” Patty squealed with excitement.  
“It’s ok guys, your safe now.” Eric said  
“Austin, Patty!” Calleigh rushed into the room hearing her kid’s voices, pulling off the zip ties off their hands she pulled them both into a hug. Eric joined in and wrapped his arms around all three of them.   
“I’m so glad you’re both ok, I was so worried!”   
Horatio got closer to Jake once He had been cuffed. “Where is Kara?!”   
Jake smirked. “That pain in the neck? Out of my hands.”   
“A guy came and took her, he was um…called Navarro!” Austin remembered.   
“What did he look like son?” Horatio asked Austin.  
“He had dark hair, and he was wearing a striped shirt with a tie.” Austin explained   
“Do you know where he was taking her?”   
Patty spoke up. “He said he had a plane.”   
“Great job both of you.”   
Calleigh held both of their hands and lead them out of the room.   
Horatio secured his weapon. “I don’t like what I’m hearing Jake…if she is hurt I’m going to hold you personally responsible. Take him.”   
Ryan handed him over to a couple officers who took Jake to a squad car. He turned around noticing the briefcase sitting on the table. He lifted the lid to reveal that it was full of cash bundles.   
“Now that’s a nice chunk of change.” Walter exclaimed.   
“Do you think Jake was looking for a payday, and that’s what Navarro gave in exchange?” Natalia suggested.   
“It’s very possible, right now we need to get to charter private airport.” Horatio put his sunglasses on and walked out the door. “Officers.” He motioned to have a crew make sure the current scene got processed.  
Horatio pulled out his phone. “This is Horatio Caine, I need all flights going out of Charter airspace to be grounded, I repeated all flights grounded.”


	6. Chapter 6

(Charter Private Airport)   
Veena was standing in the hangar with her arms crossed as she watched a black suv pull up. Navarro stepped out of the car. “What?” He asked seeing her deep stare.   
“What took you so long?”   
“There was traffic.” Navarro answered her while pulling bags out of the trunk of the vehicle.   
“Yes well I told you we couldn’t take forever. I took a risk coming here.” She leaned down to grab one of the suitcases.   
Suddenly the pilot of the private jet came down the stairs. “Um Mr. Navarro I have some bad news, all flights from this airspace have been grounded until further notice.”   
Esteban Glared. “Do you think I care if there is a restriction? I am paying you personally to get us out of here, we are not staying, is that understood?!”   
“Yes sir.” The pilot went back up the stairs going back into the cockpit.  
Veena returned her eyes towards Esteban.   
“That doesn’t mean anything, once we are finished here then we can takeoff.” He assured.   
Venna shook her head and rolled her eyes lifting one of the bags and carrying onto the plane.   
Esteban turned and opened the door of the backseat of the suv seeing Kara laying there motionless. He pulled and lifted her over his shoulder and proceeded towards the stairs leading into the jet.   
Once inside he lowered her down onto the couch.   
Veena looked down at Kara. “How long will she be out?”   
“Long enough. If you could finish getting the luggage, I want to examine her before we leave.” He pulled some gloves out of his pocket.   
Veena walked down the stairs just about to grab another bag when she heard sirens in the distance. She stood up straight and watched the squad cars and hummers speeding in and coming closer.   
One of the hummers stopped, Horatio slid out pointing his weapon.   
“I’m surprised to see you back in Miami Veena.” Horatio stated.   
“I only came to help Esteban, what’s the problem now?” She inquired tilting her head.   
“Veena you know exactly why we are here, you are helping him with kidnapping. I told you before we wouldn’t stop until I put you in a deep hole and intend to keep that promise, now Esteban will join you.” Horatio explained.   
The rest of the team positioned themselves to surround Veena, she had been holding her hand in a pocket and pulled out a gun directly facing Horatio.   
“H I have a shot I can take her!” Eric announced.   
Esteban heard the commotion going on outside and realized what was going on, the pilot looked back. “Get rid of them!” Navarro ordered.   
The pilot nodded and opened a case with a machine gun and made sure the weapon was loaded before heading towards the door.   
“You don’t have any proof, right? We were just going on vacation that’s all.” Veena insisted.   
“We have loads of it, now put down the gun.”   
Shots were suddenly fired from the doorway of the jet, Veena smiled and joined in on the effort.   
The team took cover behind the cars and returned fire.   
Ryan got up leaning over the hood and fired a few rounds before getting back down for cover.   
Veena got distracted shooting toward Ryan, Horatio moved over and took a shot that knocked the gun out of Veena’s hands.  
“Ryan?” Horatio called out.   
“I’m good.” He responded.   
“H I’ve got an idea.” Eric ran towards the stairs, the pilot leaned out the door. “Eric!” Horatio realized what he was doing. He pointed his weapon upwards and fired hitting the pilot in the shoulder causing him to drop the machine gun and fall down the steps.   
Ryan grabbed Veena and cuffed her. “This won’t stick in court, none of it will!” she snapped.   
“Shut up!” Ryan warned.   
It’s over Esteban, get away from her!” Horatio demanded seeing him with his hands-on Kara’s face.   
He slowly stood up and put his hands up. “You can try to put me behind bars again but I’ll just get released again.”   
“Don’t count on it.” Horatio advised.   
Eric came up to check on Horatio, He looked at Navarro and clenched his teeth wanting to tear him apart.   
“Eric, get him out of my sight.”   
Eric walked behind Esteban and roughly grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back. “You’re going away, this time forever.” He pushed him forward and took him downstairs and handed him over to a waiting officer.   
“Ok Kara, hang on sweetheart.” He placed 2 fingers on her neck feeling a weak pulse.   
He lifted her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs.  
The team came running over when they saw Horatio come out with Kara.   
“Is she ok?” Ryan asked deeply concerned.  
“We need to get her to the hospital Mr. Wolfe.”   
“Kara you hang in there everything’s going to be ok!” Eric encouraged.   
Natalia opened the door so Horatio could place her in the hummer. Everyone else quickly loaded back into the vehicles switched on the sirens and were speeding off.   
(Dade General Hospital)   
Alexx came out of the room Kara was in to update everyone.   
“How is she?” Horatio asked.   
“She is stable and doing fine. She was slightly dehydrated so we are giving fluids and a dose of caffeine that will flush the Propofol out of her system faster and help her wake up easier.”   
“That’s a relief.” Ryan exhaled.   
“So what exactly happened?” Alexx looked around at each of the team.   
“Believe it or not, Jake made a return and took Kara and the kids from our house a few nights ago, eventually he handed her over to a previous suspect Esteban Navarro, who would horrifically torture his victims. I can’t even imagine what he had planned for her if they had gotten away...” Calleigh explained.   
“it sounds like you guys found her just in time. I have to go do a few rounds and then I will be back to check on her.” Alexx put her hands in her pockets before walking down the hallway.   
Horatio’s phone rang. “Yes frank…yes she’s ok still sleeping. Ok we’ll be right there.”   
“What did he say?” Walter raised his eyebrows.   
“He said that they’ve got Jake ready to have a little chat.” Horatio pulled out his sunglasses.   
“I’m going with you.” Eric stated  
“Me too.” Ryan echoed.   
“You guys can go, Nat and I will stay here and we’ll call you when she’s awake.” Calleigh suggested.   
“Thank you Calleigh, let’s go gentlemen.” He slipped on his sunglasses and Walter, Eric and Ryan followed behind him.   
(At the Lab)   
Jake sat in the interrogation room waiting for Horatio to say something. Eric and Ryan had their arms crossed glaring at him.   
“Why did you do it Jake?” Horatio questioned.   
“I needed the money, owed some debts but couldn’t have that drain me of everything.”   
“Besides having Navarro pay big bucks for Kara, what did taking the kids have anything to do with it?” Eric asked.   
“Because the state was threatening to stop mailing benefit checks, I had been sending in forged paperwork claiming your kids as mine Delko.”   
Seeing the anger in Eric’s eyes, Horatio slid a picture from the apartment over to Jake.   
Jake’s eyes went downwards toward the picture of some small bloodspots.   
“I want you to explain this.”   
Jake grimaced and shook his head. “She brought it on herself, all she had to do was behave and do exactly what I told her; she tried to fight back so I smacked her, just a bloody lip, big deal.”   
“It is a big deal, just like I said, she was harmed and I’m holding you responsible. You’ve dug yourself deep Berkley and I’m going to make sure the Judge knows that during trial.” Horatio explained.   
“You’re trying to give me a hard time but what about that Navarro character? Who knows what he would’ve done with her, she got off easy with me.” Jake pointed out.   
Horatio nodded. “You won’t be getting off easy in prison Jake.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kara started waking up but felt confused not aware she had been rescued while still unconscious. She reached up feeling the oxygen tube across her face and ripped it off.   
Looking down at her arm seeing an I.V she reached her hand over ready to pull it out until the door opened.  
“Kara, hey it’s ok.” Calleigh reassured as she rushed to her side.   
“Calleigh?” Kara said surprised to see her.   
“How do you feel?” Calleigh asked.  
“I…. how did you guys find me?” Kara looked around the room nervous, she didn’t like being at the hospital.   
Calleigh smiled. “Horatio got your call.”   
“Wait, Patty and Austin are they...”   
“They are both safe, we got them back too, and don’t worry Jake and Navarro are both in custody.”   
Kara took a deep breath and put a hand over her face trying to hold back tears.  
“I wanted to get them out of there sooner away from Jake but I couldn’t, everything I tried, it didn’t work...” Kara sniffled.   
Calleigh rubbed her back. “Kara you are the reason we were able to find them, from the phone call to the chance you gave them to get out of the motel room which allowed one of the hotel workers to see and recognize Austin and Patty from the press conference. Both are ok, there’s no reason to blame yourself.”   
Kara nodded her head, Calleigh handed her a tissue and she wiped her face.   
Alexx peaked her head in the door seeing Kara awake. “Knock-knock”   
“Hi Alexx.” Kara greeted   
“Hey Baby girl, how are you feeling?”   
“I feel fine, although I could feel even better if this needle wasn’t in my arm anymore.” Kara pointed out.   
Alexx chuckled and crossed her arms. “I’ll tell you what, how about you let me examine you and then I’ll take it out, deal?”  
“Deal.” Kara agreed.   
Calleigh stood up. “I’ll go call the guys and tell them you’re awake now.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(At the lab)   
Horatio was signing some paperwork at the reception desk when Rick stetler came in from the elevator.   
“Horatio, it’s my understanding that you all found Kara today.” He stated.   
Horatio turned towards him. “That’s right Rick.”   
Rick put his hands on his waist. “It’s been a few hours, when will she be coming in to talk with me?”   
“Rick, Kara is in the hospital….” He started but Rick interrupted.   
“Don’t put if off for her Horatio, you guys have got charges you want to stick against Mr. Berkley and Navarro but I have to hear her statement.” Rick insisted.   
“If you would let me finish, she is in the hospital, still unconscious because Jake was injecting her with Propofol, you will eventually get the statement but right now we are more concerned with hoping she wakes up and recovers after everything she’s been through.”   
Horatio’s phone rang. “Yeah go ahead, she is? Ok we’ll be on our way back.”   
“If you’ll excuse me Rick.” Horatio left to go find Eric and Ryan so they could get back to the hospital.   
(The Hospital)   
Kara took a sip of her drink. “Thanks for getting me a soda Natalia, I really needed that boost.”  
“No problem, do you feel like eating anything?”   
“I don’t want hospital food.” Kara declared.   
“I can get the guys to bring you something, they are on the way back here to see you.”   
“I’d really like pasta from my favorite spaghetti place.” Kara licked her lips.   
“You got it.” Natalia picked up her phone to call Ryan.   
Alexx walked in “Kara I have some more visitors if you are up for it.”   
“Yeah but who…” suddenly the door came open all the way. She gasped seeing Austin and Patty running into the room, they hopped up on the bed and all three hugged each other tightly.   
“I’m so happy to see you guys, I was afraid that Jake would hurt you once I was gone.” She held on tighter.   
Austin looked up. “We were scared too when Jake told us we wouldn’t ever see you again once that guy took you away.”   
“We won’t have to worry about that now, I’m not going anywhere.” Kara told them.   
(At the lab)   
“Is there any reason why were both still sitting here and not hauled off to the jail yet?” Jake crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.   
“I am also curious to what we are waiting for.” Navarro inquired.   
“Alright look you too, I’m here to offer you an opportunity to get out of this, make the charges go away.”  
“How exactly would you do that? I already confessed some of the stuff to Delko.” Jake questioned.   
“In front of legal counsel?” Rick asked.   
“Well no, but what’s the catch?” He responded.   
“All you both have to do is give me a part of the cut, I know this whole scheme for you Mr. Berkley was inquiring cash, and for you Navarro I know you have plenty of it.” Rick detailed. “do that and I’ll make sure both of you go free.”   
“This sounds like a fine deal but I have one condition in this plan.” Navarro said  
“Go ahead Esteban.” Rick nodded   
“Thing is I paid Jake a pretty decent amount for him to give Kara to me; I want her back, I needed her for medical research that would draw in more money. So, if I have to pay up again it better be worth it.” He explained   
Rick looked down at the table having to think hard about that request. He straightened his throat.   
“I will see what I can do.” Rick tugged on his tie before getting up and leaving the room.   
Navarro looked at Jake. “You shouldn’t have stayed somewhere so obvious that’s what got us in this position.”  
“Me? You’re one to talk you didn’t exactly get away either, besides this isn’t my fault, it’s all because of Kara.” Jake retorted.   
“The problem was you let such a small girl like her get the best of you.” Navarro scolded.   
“Ok look, if you just stop playing the blame game, I happen to know that what Rick is saying had some truth to it, I use to work here and he knows how to manipulate the situations, so if you just take the deal we both get what we want.”   
“Like I told him if he meets my condition then I will agree” Navarro repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

(At the Hospital)   
Kara came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes feeling much better and ready to leave.   
“I don’t think this a good idea so soon.” Horatio expressed tilting his head looking at her.   
“Horatio I feel fine, Alexx says I’m ok, I’m just ready to go home and relax it’s been a long few days.” Kara explained.   
The door swung open behind her, Kara turned around thinking it would be Alexx but her eyes widened seeing Rick Stetler in front of her, she backed away a few steps.   
Horatio stood in front of her. “What are you doing here Rick?”   
“You should already know that answer Horatio, it seems Kara has recovered so I’ve come to collect her.” Rick told Horatio while staring at Kara.   
Kara rolled her eyes. “Rick can’t this wait? Maybe give me at least the night to recharge”   
“Rick we just talked about this!” Horatio reminded him taking a step further.   
Rick looked past Horatio again. “Oh I see Kara, you just don’t care about keeping the charges against Berkley and Navarro, maybe you weren’t even forced you probably went with Berkley, willingly didn’t you?”   
Kara pulled up her wrists with the red marks around them from the cuffs. “Does this look like a choice I had to you?! I am so tired of you always trying to push our buttons it’s ridiculous!”   
“Rick, I want you out of here.” Horatio ordered.   
“Kara, your statement, first thing tomorrow morning, if you don’t show up I will send officers to escort you, is that understood?” Rick pointed his finger at her.   
“Fine, whatever.” Kara crossed her arms as Rick turned around and walked out of the room.   
Alexx came back into the room looking back towards the door. “What’s going on in here?”   
“Rick just came in to remind us that he’s a major pain.” Kara commented while chuckling.   
“I see, well you look like you’re ready to take off, I’m guessing it’s okay to skip the wheelchair for you?” Alexx asked.   
“I would appreciate it.” Kara told her.   
“Ok baby.” Alexx wrapped her in a hug   
“you take care honey. I want a call if you start having any problems, got it?”   
“Understood.” Kara gave a thumb up.   
Horatio smiled. “We will keep an eye on her Alexx.”   
“Alright then, I’ll see you two later.” Alexx opened the door and looked back once more and waved before leaving.   
(At the Lab)   
Ryan was walking by the holding cell where Jake and Esteban were supposed to be held but looked up and saw it empty, he glanced at the clipboard with the paperwork containing any updated information on current suspects being held in those specific spots and saw Released written under both of their names.   
“What?” He exclaimed.   
Ryan saw 2 officers nearby and approached them. “Excuse me but do either of you know who authorized the release of the 2 suspects we had in that cell?”   
Both officers shook their heads.   
Ryan huffed and pushed a hand through his hair. “Ok.” He rushed off to find Frank.   
Frank was looking down at his computer and was busy typing something that he didn’t see Ryan come over towards him.   
“Frank, we have a big problem!”   
“What else could have possibly happened today Wolfe?” Frank continued staring at the screen.   
“Someone released Jake and Navarro, there’s not a signature to tell us who but they’re both gone.”   
That got Frank’s attention He looked up and stared at Ryan. “Oh boy...” He stood up and pulled out his phone. “I’d better call Horatio.”   
“You do that, I’m going to go tell the others.”   
Frank put his phone to his ear. “Yeah Horatio, we have a problem…”


	9. Chapter 9

(Kara’s apartment)   
Kara was rushing around trying to finish getting ready, she was so tired that she had slept through her alarm when there was a knock at the door.   
Kara looked at her watch knowing she was late. “Please don’t let it be rick…”   
She ran to the door and put on a smile just in case it was someone else, the expression dropped quickly when she saw who was standing in front of her.   
“Oh Rick, look I know what you are going to say, it just that I guess I slept…” Rick held his hand up to her.   
“I don’t want to hear your excuses, go get in the car.” He pointed towards the vehicle.   
Kara looked past him, “where are the officers who were keeping watch?” She asked.   
“I’ve already dismissed them for now. let’s stop wasting time come with me.” He motioned his head toward the car.   
“Can I just meet you there in just a little bit?” She bargained.   
“No, you may not, I gave you an order to be there this morning and told you what would happen if you didn’t.”   
“But..” Rick roughly grabbed her by the arm. Kara pulled away. “Ok sheesh I’ll go” she grabbed her stuff from the table inside the door before closing it and locking up.   
Once they got to the vehicle Rick opened the door and put a hand on her back, Kara turned and glared but got into the vehicle and crossed her arms feeling upset.   
Within a few minutes, Kara noticed Rick was taking an unusual route to the lab. “Why are you taking this way? That’s like going around and taking a lot longer then you need too.”   
“Trying to avoid traffic.” Rick Responded.   
“But there’s not any heavy traffic this morning I already checked, and since you came to get me you should already know that, so what are you doing?” She questioned knowing that something didn’t seem right.   
“I suggest you just sit back and stop worrying about it.” Rick ordered.   
Kara looked out the window again when her suspicions rose seeing the route Rick was continuing.   
She pulled out her cellphone intending on texting Horatio but suddenly Rick snatched it from her hand and threw it in the backseat.   
Kara knew then that they weren’t headed for the lab and she knew she had to get out of this situation not knowing what Stetler had planned.   
Grabbing the door handle it was locked. She was trapped.   
“Where are, you taking me?!”   
Rick ignored her and kept his eyes forward. Soon enough he pulled over, the area was deserted. Rick got out and looked around.   
Kara reached into the back seat retrieving her phone and hit a speed dial.   
She listened to the ringing tone for a few seconds before feeling a rush of relief when she heard Horatio answer.   
“H it’s me, look I have to be quick but Rick set me up I don’t know what’s going on but…” She paused when she saw another car pull up and Navarro came out and approached Rick.   
“Oh no…”   
“Kara what is it?” Horatio’s question brought Kara back into focus.   
“Horatio he’s trying to give me back to Navarro!”   
“Ok here’s what I want you to do, put your phone into your pocket, we’ll track your location and I will stay on the line.”   
Kara looked down and followed his instruction hoping that Rick or Navarro wouldn’t realize she had it on her.   
The door swung open, Kara looked up seeing Navarro staring her down. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around the top of her arm.   
“There’s no escape this time, just come quietly.” He told her.   
Kara weighed her options silently, a getaway chance would only be possible if she remained conscious. She took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her out of the car.   
Rick looked on silently, as they were walking by, Kara gave him one last look of disgust before being pulled along.   
(The Lab)   
Horatio looked at the screen in front of him waiting for the computer to process the signal to locate Kara’s phone, He looked at his own phone seeing her name wishing he could keep talking to her but knowing that would be too risky.   
Ryan came in after seeing the map on screen.   
“Horatio what’s….” Horatio turned towards him signaling the need for complete silence. He grabbed the note pad sitting on the table and wrote down a message to let him know of the current situation.   
“Navarro has Kara, Rick is involved.”   
Ryan’s face turned to shock, He hesitated trying to keep from giving a verbal response.   
The computer beeped indicating it was successful in tracking the cellphone, showing a moving dot across the screen.   
Horatio unplugged the cord from his phone and waved his hand letting Ryan know that It was time to go.   
(A rural road)   
Kara squirmed around in the backseat trying to break the duct tape keeping her hands and legs bound.   
Navarro looked back at her. “I told you to sit still!”   
Kara stuck her tongue out at him in defiance and continued trying to get free.   
“Drive faster!” Navarro demanded to the driver.   
As soon as the driver sped up a motorcycle came up from behind, the driver ignored it at first until whoever was behind them started gaining on the suv.   
The motorcycle owner got right in front and the driver of the suv swerved off the road to avoid him.   
The driver grabbed a gun but Navarro stopped him. “Wait not yet, I’ll handle this.”   
Navarro got out of the car he already knew who was on the motorcycle.   
Jake pulled off his helmet and sat it on the seat.   
Navarro got in his face. “Just what do you think you’re doing?!”   
“I only gave her to you for the money but since I don’t have it anymore, I’m not letting you keep her.”   
“It’s not your choice!”   
Kara used the momentary distraction to her advantage, she released the seatbelt holding her back and used her hands that were still bound to hit a pressure point on the driver knocking him out.   
Once she knew he was out cold she could reach over and unlock the doors. Sitting back for a moment she lifted her legs to pull the tape off before getting out of the car.   
Jake took notice and pulled out his gun, Kara heard the click of the barrel and turned around seeing Jake point it at her.   
“Not an option Kara.”   
Kara stared at the gun not saying a word until sirens were heard in the distance.   
“Yes!” she whispered.   
Navarro snatched the gun out of his hand and turned it on Jake, He backed up keeping it pointed with one hand, with the other hand grabbing a hold of Kara’s shirt pulling her back with him.   
Kara turned her head to see the familiar hummers getting closer and she smiled knowing they had found her.   
“You are both in big trouble now!” Kara stated   
“Shut up!” Navarro pushed her up against the car.   
The area was now surrounded with officers keeping their weapons trained toward Navarro, a few off the officers cuffed Jake and took him to one of the squad cars.   
Horatio came up closer, “Let her go Esteban!”   
“You are missing the point Horatio Caine, I simply need her for medical research, there could be all kinds of break throughs, you intend to deny that from society?” Navarro explained.   
“She’s not a lab rat, now I’m going to tell you one more time; Let. Her. Go!”   
Navarro attempted to take a shot at Horatio but he returned fire hitting Esteban in the shoulder and he fell back to the ground.   
Horatio put his weapon back into the holster. “Kara, are you ok?”   
“I am now.” She answered.   
The rest of the team came running over and enveloped her in a group hug.   
“Are you hurt?” Ryan looked her over.   
“I’m fine, is it really over now?” She looked around the group.   
“It’s over and they are never going to bother you again ok?” Horatio reassured.   
“What about Rick?”   
“He’s in custody, not going to be a problem for any of us anymore.” Natalia added.   
“Great let’s get out of here.” Kara said.   
They all smiled and turned back walking away from the busy scene everybody was happy that the drama was over and things could finally get back to normal.   
THE END


End file.
